2016-05-24
From notes in Slack: It turns out that Keyleth knew that Vas wasn't being entirely truthful and pretty much would've sacrificed us without hesitation, so we were just plotting our escape when a burly, hairy man named Wolvrin turned up and told us that he'd been ordered to take us to his Lord, Lord Lupine. With some help from Wolvrin and another round of lightning bolt vs the undead, we escaped unharmed. A couple of days travelling (most people ran, Zeerith levitated and held onto the back of Drumak, Iola rode Keyleth, who was in bear form.) we arrived at the home of Wolvrin's 'pack'. We met Lord Lupine, who had 'been informed' that we could help him battle against the forces of undead which he and his wolf-y kin were born to fight. It turns out that the gentleman who informed Lupine of our arrival into this timeline was currently locked up at Lupine's behest for 'inappropriate' behaviour towards his daughter. Keen to know who this mystery man was, Zeeryth and Iola snuck off (with Seline, his daughter) that evening while the Indri, Drumak, Geyth and Keyleth were proving our worth (and providing a distraction) in a fight with 4 of the pack. Despite not being allowed magic or weapons, they won and heartily impressed the pack. Zeeryth and Iola found out that it was one Captain Horatio Dove that had told Lord Lupine of their arrival, and that apparently Lord Lupine knew us, even though we had not met him before. It turns out that Dove is a time Pirate, which is why he knew of our arrival - the time we left and how we arrived. Dove informed us that his ship was not far from the pack's lair, and that not only did he have the means to power the witch compass (a material called Phlangite), he had also brought with him our allies and equipment that we'd thought lost in the future. It wasn't all good news, apparently we're now wanted by the heurologist's guild (the head of which was the woman who ended up sending us back here in time in the first place!) , who are sending agents after us. So we need to get the castle back to the correct time sharpish but we need Dove's help to do this. Iola bartered for his freedom by offering our help in freeing a number of captive's from Lupine's pack so that his numbers might be strong enough to take on Vas and his forces.. Reluctantly Lupine agreed and we all ascended into Dove's air/time ship They were some tearful reunions with Stefano, Snoot and Tabitha (Ash's bow), the first two of which are now part of Dove's crew and 7-8 years older than when we last saw them. After persuading Drumak that these were time pirates, not sky pirates and therefore they didn't have Alduin captive, we started trying to plot our rescue of these captives. We have Wolvrin with us, who was able to tell us that the prison is sort of like a concentration camp, with 5 distinct groups of prisoners: Werewolves, underfolk (dwarves, drow, etc), General prisoners (a mix of humans and elves I guess), people of importance (eg leaders of groups, etc) who are kept in relative comfort and then those from the ranks of the whispered one who have turned against him.We need to figure out a way to free the prisoners and lead an attack on the guards from within the camp. Home Category:History Category:Quest